My Best Friend
by The Blue Shrimp
Summary: Draco Malfoy ruined my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pain. All I could feel was pain. Sitting there, in the nameless café, staring into the face of my best friend as he tells me that's no longer a title he wishes to hold.

"I'm sure you'll make new friends Harry, it's just, well, my other friends think you're a bit of a freak. I mean, you never talk to anyone apart from me, and if someone does try to start a conversation with you, all you do is stare at them in that gold-fishy way. So lets try staying apart for a while. Yeah?"

I stare into Draco's face as I try to process this.

"What are you telling me?" I whisper.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Hi my names Harry Potter and I'm here telling you how Draco Malfoy ruined my life.

We'd always been best friends. Ever since he and his family moved in next door to me when I was five, and we bonded over the fact that we had matching rain-coats. Kids right?

We were the total opposite of each other, he'd always been tall for his age, slim, blonde, outgoing, grey-eyed and popular with everyone, including parents and teachers. I was short, black haired, green eyed, painfully shy, and I must admit, slightly on the pudgey side. Oh all right I was fat, I admit it. I was fat with a capital F-A-T.

We did everything together. Playing, eating, sleeping. We were over in each others houses so often that our parents always joked that they had an extra son.

My life was Heaven all through Primary School, then we hit High School and everything changed.

Draco made new friends.

Draco no longer came round to my house.

Draco didn't find my jokes funny anymore.

Draco told me to stop coming round to his house.

Draco told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore.

Draco's friends started tripping me up.

Draco started tripping me up.

Draco's friends started hiding my things.

Draco started hiding my things.

Draco's friends started rumours about me.

Draco started rumours about me.

Draco started calling me fat.

Draco started calling me stupid.

Draco started sticking horrible notes in my locker.

Draco started putting my stuff down the toilet.

Draco started hitting me.

And I just snapped.

I set his house on fire.

Everyone, thankfully, got out safely. I had a trial in which I explained how bad the bullying had gotten, how much I hated school, how I tried to kill myself. Draco denied it all. And the judge believed him. He always was a terrific actor. The judge dismissed my evidence as my being jealous of Draco's popularity, and how I must have started the fire because of that. Draco got away scot free for ruining my life. I got sent to military school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My life is perfect. Hey my name's Draco Malfoy and I'm the most popular guy in school. Everyone wants to be me, I mean who wouldn't? I'm tall, gorgeous, slim, blonde, clever and I have every parent and teacher wrapped around my little finger. I rule the school, along with five of my PIC's, (that's Partners In Crime for you not up to date on popular culture). There's Blaise, (my best bud, and occasional fuck), Pansy, (head cheerleader), Theo, (Captain of the football team), Crabbe and Goyle, (faithful bodyguards), and of course me, (student president).

Blaise. Now Blaise has always been my best friend, that is if we don't count the fucking epic mistake of naming Harry Fucking Potter my best friend first. Which I don't. Fat fuck that he is. The reason he's not counted is because that would've been a mistake, and since I'm perfect, I don't make mistakes. Anyway back to Blaise. Blaise is tall, 'bout 6' 2", deep chocolate brown eyes, and his skin's the most delicious shade of caramel. I'm drooling just thinking about him, but that might be because I haven't had a fuck in a while. Blaise is a brilliant fuck. We've been fucking on and off since we were 15, we tried that whole boyfriend thing, but were much better as friends. Now there's no fireworks or anything, but we're compatible enough. And I come every time, and that's all I really care about.

Pansy. I love Pansy, her insults are the best. I've even seen her make teachers cry. She never gets in trouble of course, she just flutters those big Bambi eyes and everyone melts, apart from me and Blaise but that might be the whole 'were gay' thing. Anyway, Pansy's got a waterfall of honey-blonde hair that's always cascading down her back, and big beautiful baby-blue eyes. Pansy's always aspired to be head cheerleader since both her big sister and her mother were, I guess a tradition for the women in her family. So Pansy's boyfriend is Theo.

Theo. Captain of the football team. I know, head cheerleader going with captain of the football team, cliché right? But they like each other so what are you gonna' do? Theo's about the same height as Blaise, but his shoulders are a lot broader. He's got boring brown hair and boring brown eyes, and you know what I just find him boring in general. But he's popular, he's Pansy's boyfriend, and he has his own car. So I let him hang around me.

Crabbe and Goyle. If I could sum up Crabbe and Goyle in one word it would be… Troll. I mean the least said about their looks the better. But they're loyal and big enough to keep the common folk of this school from touching me. So I like to keep them around.

Anyway, right now, I have a Blaise to fuck.

My required four years in military school are up. I had a choice between staying to finish my education there or go home, I chose to go home. And when I get there, heads are gonna' fucking roll.

"Narcissa! Lucius! Welcome. Come in, come in" said Lily Potter cheerfully, inviting them into her home. Lily Potter had long aurban hair that reached midway down her back, and she wore a bright spring-green dress, that complamented her ivory skin beautifully.

"Thank you Lily. Also thank you for the dinner invertation. We really should get together more often. Lucius and I do miss yours and James' company. Don't we Lucius?" Gushed Narcissa Malfoy, stepping through the open doorway and past Lily to hang her coat up on the coat rack by the door. Narcissa Malfoy had her wavy blond locks up in a bun, and wore a dress the same deep blue of her eyes.

"That we do." answered Lucius bending to give Lily a kiss on the cheek. He handed her a bottle of wine. "A present for you and James" Lucius Malfoy had the same gorgeous looks of his son Draco. The only difference was, Lucius was taller, and wore his platinum blonde hair in a long, low ponytail.

"Thank you, we can have it with the meal. Well follow me, James is serving dinner now." Lily lead them through into the dining room, where a large table was set up for their meal. James had just finished serving the meal when the threesome walked through the doorway.

"Narcissa, Lucius welcome. Please do take a seat." said James, remaining standing until his guests had seated themselves before taking a seat himself. James Potter had an untameable mop of hazel hair and matching hazel eyes, that always held a sparkle of mischief hidden within their depths.

"Thank you James. Everything looks absolutely delicious. Now Lily said you both had some news you wished to tell us?" asked Narcissa, eyes flitting from one to the other.

"Well," said Lily slowly, "its just that Harry has sent us a letter, and James and I wondered if you would like to hear it, as some of it was written for the both of you?"

"If Harry wrote it for us, then we would like to hear it. But shall it wait until after the meal, as I don't wish to have anything to distract me from this fine meal James has made for us." Said Lucius.

"Okay, we'll read it to you after the meal" said Lily.

"Okay, everyone comfterable?" asked James after they had finished their meal, and were seated in the lounge. "Well here goes…"

_Dear mam and dad,_

_It's Harry. Sorry I haven't written, but it has been hard enough not being able to see you for four years without hearing how disappointed you must be with me._

_I know what I did was wrong._

_No matter how I was being treated in school, I never should have set fire to the Malfoys house. I'm thankfull every day that no-one was hurt or killed, and that nothing was too badly damaged. I'm really sorry for what I did to the Malfoys, and this next section I have written for them, so please could _

_you read it to them? Anyway here goes;_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I'm really truly sorry for what I did to your house. I promice to pay back the entire cost of the damage that my reckless actions did to your property. Please could you find it in your hearts to forgive me? Even though I know I don't deserve it._

_Anyway mam and dad, I'm just writing to say that I'm getting released next week, and I was wondering if I was still welcome at home? Only if its okay with you, and of course the Malfoys too._

_I'd really like to come home, and be able to apologise to you all in person._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Your loving son,_

_Harry._

"I've already written to Harry to say he could come home," said Lily meekly. "I hope you don't mind, Narcissa? Lucius?"

"Of course we don't mind, he's your son. We've already forgiven him in our hearts. We know Draco did something to him, but Draco was denying it and Harry wouldn't say a thing." said Lucius. "When's he due home?"

"Tomorrow." answered James, "we just wanted to give you both some warning."

"Fine. Fine." started Lucius, "who's going to tell…"

"Draco?" finished Narcissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ahh…ha…ha…ahh…oh…oh. OH! BLAISE!" I panted. "Oh… I'm sure you get better every time."

"You're not so bad yourself Drake." Blaise smirked, turning over to look at me.

"BITCH!" I shouted slapping his arm playfully as I sat up, "and you know I hate that nick-name." I stood up and began dressing myself in my clothes that had been discarded around Blaise's room in our haste to get naked.

"Which is precisely why I call you it. Where you off to? We usually have another go." Blaise asked as he sparked up a fag, reclining lazily on his bed. Still naked bar for a thin, white sheet draped over his lower body.

"I'm tempted but my parents said they needed to talk to me about something important. So I gotta go." I answered, pulling my t-shirt over my head. I lean over him, staring down at him, and Blaise presumably thinking I'm going to kiss him, removes the fag from his lips and puckers them. I slowly bring my face closer to his, and just as he shuts his eyes, I snatch the fag from between his relaxed fingers and stick it between my lips.

He opens his eyes to see why I hadn't kissed him yet and notices that his fag has gone from his hand and is now in my possession.

"Hey! Give that back!" He shouts at me, rising from his reclining position to glare at me.

"You snooze, you lose," I smile at him, "laters." I walk out of his room, and just as I close the door I hear him shouting;

"Drake! I'm so getting you back for that!"

I'm still chuckling as I let myself out of his house, then my thoughts turn serious as I contemplate what my parents must be waiting at home to tell me. I dig my hands into my pockets and hasten my speed in my rush to get home. 'Wonder what they're going to tell me?'

"I'm home!" I shout as I walked through my front door.

"Draco, Honey, your Father and I are in the lounge." I hear my mother shout as I'm kicking my trainers off. I walk through the hall and through the door that leads into the lounge. My Mother and Father were sitting there, in an armchair each, and my Father gestures to the sofa.

"Please Draco, take a seat, your Mother and I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it?" I ask after no-one has said anything after a few minutes.

"Umm…" my Mother begins, I see she's nervous by the way her hands are quivering. "Well Honey the thing is, the Potter's have invited the three of us for dinner tonight."

"What's the special occasion?" I ask, growing ever more wary by the way my parents gazes shift to stare at each other, as if daring the other one to begin. In the end its my Father who blurts it out.

"Harry's back."

Lily Potter opened her door ten minutes later to find three Malfoy's on her doorstep.

"Hello, hello, do come in. Oh Draco, I haven't seen you for a while. You've grown!" Lily smiled at me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, glairing down at my shoes.

"Harry's upstairs cutie, why don't you pop up and say hello. You used to be such good friends."

Just as I was about to protest to Mrs. Potters invitation, I felt my Fathers hand grip my shoulder tightly. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Draco, I know you did something to Harry Potter that made him do what he did, and if you don't get up there right now and apologise, I'm going to stick my foot so fat up your arse, you'll be coughing up shoelaces! Do I make myself clear!"

I turned to look into my Father's eyes, and I saw that he was deadly serious. I gulped.

"Okay Mrs. Potter I will, is Harry's room still at the end of the corridor?"

"Yes dear, oh and could you tell him dinner will be served in half an hour?" She asked smiling sweetly, seeing my nod she continued, "well Lucius and Narcissa, shall we go into the living room while James finishes the meal? You know how James hates it when we go into the kitchen while he's 'creating'." Lily turned and lead two of the Malfoy's into the next room.

I knocked on the door of Piggy Potter's room and waited for him to answer. After I had been waiting for a couple of minutes for him to answer his door, I just decided to walk in. 'Fat fuck probably can't get himself out of bed.' I turned the handle and walked in, and stopped dead in my tracks.

There doing pullups on the floor was a man so gorgeous he could have rivalled any Greek God for the right to have the title of Adonis. And won.

He had short cropped hair, as black as a ravens wing, I couldn't see his face from this angle. But he had wide muscular square shoulders that tapered into a trim waist. His arms were also muscular, but not revoltingly so. He had bronzed skin, that was shining in the light due to the fine sheen of sweat covering it. The most perfect set of abs I had ever seen graced his stomach, and his lick-ably perfect hip-bones were sticking over the top of his low-slung cycling shorts. And leading down from his navel was a happy-trail I desperately wanted to get to the end of. Especially when I noticed how large the package was that was being cradled by those tight black shorts. It was then I noticed that the Adonis had stopped doing his pull ups and was staring intently at me.

I stared at hi rugged jaw, covered in day-old stubble, shifting my eyes up to the full lips of the palest peach colour, higher to the slim nose. And then I reached his gaze with mine, large almond shaped eyes, spring green in colour were staring back at me. It was then I noticed that those perfect peach lips had twisted into a sneer.

"Don't I get a hello Draco?"

A/N Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, glad your all enjoying my story. And to kazu, thanks for the advice. How did you like this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I said, don't I get a hello?"

I just stare at him, unbelieving of what my eyes are seeing. Not so much Piggy Potter as Perfect Potter now. But still being a Prick Potter.

"How the fuck did you end up looking like that?" I snap at him, demanding an answer.

Potter ever-so-slowly stands up, and starts walking towards me. For every pace he takes towards me, I take one back. I'm not brave, I'm honest, and if I'm completely honest with myself, I'm shitting my pants. I know what type of bully I am, one that works better with a gang behind him. My back hit's the wall and Potter's standing so close now I can feel his breath upon my face. I'm not kidding myself, if he's going to start a fight, then he's going to win. I'm more brains than brawn, that's what Crabbe and Goyle are for.

"If you've quite finished spacing out Malfoy, would you mind telling me what the fuck you think you're doing, coming into my room uninvited?" Potter places one hand on each side of my head, ensuring I don't escape before he's finished questioning me.

"None of your fucking business Potter!" I spat at him, feeling like a trapped rat, waiting for the cat to pounce.

"Well since you're in MY room, in MY house, then it is my FUCKING business!" He spits back at me.

I feel slightly embarrassed for forgetting the reason of my being there for a minute. Also having an extremely fit male in close proximity to me, no matter what my personal feelings are, was leaving me kind of flushed. So in order to regain some dignity I decided to start an argument, after all, he may have beefed up, but no-one could best me when it came to flinging insults

"Yes your squalled room in your filthy little house, were you so jealous of mine that you had to burn it down to make you feel better?" I sneer at him, though I feel slightly guilty as I like the other two Potter's and this is their house really.

"Malfoy don't try to change the subject by insulting me, I asked you why the fuck you're in my house, and I want an answer. NOW!" As if to emphasise the now point, Potter brings one of his hands back and slams it against the wall to the right of my head.

And I'm so ashamed to admit this, but, fit boy (well man) getting all dominant on me, kinda turned me on. I tried to almost meld with the wall to make sure I didn't well poke Potter with anything you know. But unfortunately while he'd been away, Potter had seemed to gain perspective, and while I was desperately trying to calm myself down, it seemed Potter had been studying my face.

It was easy to guess what was wrong with me. My breathing was shallow, my cheeks flushed, and a thin sheen of sweat was visible on my top lip.

Potter took all of this information in and he did something I was praying him not to do.

He looked down.

And there it was, straining at the front of my pants, begging to be touched.

"Well, well, well Malfoy. Looks like you've turned into a dirty little slut." Potter said sneering amusedly at me.

With that one sentence I forgot all about being embarrassed. "I am not a slut!" I barked at him, bringing my hands up to push against his chest, in a futile attempt to get away.

"Oh yeah," he whispered snidely at me, "this says different." And with that he groped the front of my pants with his left hand.

I couldn't help it. I moaned.

"You're nothing but a dirty, filthy little slut. Look at you just standing there, not even bothering to resist me. I thought you hated me, but here you are…"

His torrent of abuse at me carried on, and I was angry, but all I could think of was the hand that had somehow wormed its way into my boxers, and was doing heart-stoppingly good things to my cock. I had never had a hand-job that was this hot. He was defiantly better than Blaise, and he'd certainty had practice at this.

His hand was tight against my flesh, firmer at the base, and he added a sharp twist every time his strokes reached the head of my cock. He fingered the thick pulsing vein on the underside, and smeared his thumb across the mushroom-shaped dome at the end of it.

I felt my toes curling, and my breath was quickening, Potter felt it to as his hand sped up. But still, he was spewing hateful things into my ear, but I was past caring. I felt that familiar tugging at the base of my spine, my arms were gripping his with bruising force. Faster and faster, my panting became heavier, I was so close… then his thumbnail caught in my urethra, and in that one blinding flash of pain, I spilled myself all over his hand.

I stood there shuddering still as he pulled his hand from my pants. I couldn't think of anything to say, and no doubt it would've come out slurred anyway.

"So why are you here?" he asks having removed his hand from my pants.

"Umm, parents…dinner" I mumble.

"Your parents are here?" He asks, his tone demanding an answer.

I'm too sleepy to do anything but nod my head.

"Well now they can see just what type of slut you are." And before I can ask what he means, he slammed his hand, the one still covered in my spunk, against the side of my head, through my hair, and across my face. "Have fun explaining that away. Whore."

Then in the blink of an eye, he'd slid on a pair of jeans, his trainers, and grabbed a coat. He was out of there before I could stop him. I watched him leave with one word repeating in my head.

Shit!

I got the hell away from Malfoy as fast as I could.

I didn't want to stay there for that shitty dinner, I know I apologised to the Malfoy's through that letter, but I wasn't yet ready to face them.

I wonder why no one had come looking for us? Though as long as they couldn't hear bloody murder, I think my parents were willing to allow Malfoy and myself to hash this thing out in our own way.

I got out of the house as fast as I could, before anyone could stop me.

I thought of how Malfoy was going to explain his come soaked face to his parents.

And I smiled.

A/N Hey. Sorry I took so long updating, but there's been college and the baby and you know how things get. And im rambling now but anyway, thank you for sticking with my story, and the fact you all seem to like it has been mind-blowing. And now im gushing. Anyway thanks for the pointers, they're really helping me with my writing. Now my story seems clear to me but if you have any questions or anything you don't get please ask, and ill try my best to answer.

The only question ive had so far is, 'if Harry's been away for four years, how are they still in high school?'

Well simple answer, like American high-schools, and in the Harry Potter world, you stay in the same school for 7 years not 5. So if they bullied Harry for two years, and he's been away for four, then they're in their last year of high-school, or seventh year, if you will. Make sense?

Oh and I also got the comment that this is completely different from the Harry Potter books, so I must stress that this is an AU fic. Okay.

Anyway rainbow dreams to everyone enjoying my fic, glad you like it.


End file.
